


For the Love of the Detective

by Casmonster1



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drugged Sherlock, Force-Feeding, Imprisonment, M/M, feeding up, probably more than I know of, uncooperative Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7654438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casmonster1/pseuds/Casmonster1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim takes Sherlock from the hospital after a incident and feels the neeed to take over care of the weak detective. Even if he has to use some methods that may be to the contrary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Love of the Detective

Sherlock blinked as his vision came back into view, the lights that were above his head blurred and shifted, but that wasn't his main focus as he felt the plastic in his mouth, tube, must have been unconscious, but Sherlock couldn't remember how he had gotten there.

Sherlock focused for a moment on not fighting the tube that was helping him breathe, letting his body get used to the ventilator. Until he was able to let it do its work on look around the room, he could hear the monitors beeping as they collected his heart rate and other vital functions.

It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the low lighting, but he was eventually able to make out the small hospital room he know resided in, surprised to see someone at the foot of his bed.

"Who would think Sherlock Holmes could be taken out for four days by a knife wound."

Sherlock's heart rate jumped at the voice, he was basically helpless with his enemy. 

Jim moved over into the light, smiling down at the detective. "But to be fair, my men did get a little excited while toying with you, tsk. You can't trust anyone to do the job right."

Sherlock blinked, hoping the Consulting Criminal would vanish, why was he even risking coming here?

Jim leaned down, his eyes sparkling as the light bounced off the dark pupils. "You should relax, Sherly. You'll give yourself a heart attack and that would end our little game. Who says I want you dead now?"

Sherlock tried to calm his heart, yes Jim could have killed him multiple ways by now, so there was at least small blessings as he was able to relax slightly. He looked back up, his brows furrowing once he saw how close the other man had gotten. 

Jim moved the blanket, examining the wound that his lanky detective had acquired from the botched job. It was healing nicely, Jim moved his finger along the wound before replacing the bandage and continuing to run his hands over the thin frame. "You really are too skinny, Sherl."

Sherlock was confused, what was Jim doing? But he wasn't in a position to fight. As he allowed, well allowed was a broad term, the man to continue touching him. 

Jim stopped his actions, moving to the machines, stating to turn dials and flick the switches off. "I know you can breathe on your own, so lets get this nasty tube out of the way."

Sherlock relaxed his throat, knowing what was coming as the man took ahold of the tube, gently pulling it out until Sherlock was coughing.

Jim handed Sherlock a cup of water with a straw, setting the tube aside.

Sherlock drank the water, thankful as it cleansed his dry throat.

Jim helped Sherlock sit up, looking around for his clothes, not finding any, Jim knew one thing to do, not that it was going to help the process, but it may work in his favor.

Jim waited a moment, letting Sherlock get adjusted before leaning down to pick him up, cradling Sherlock bridal style.

Sherlock was dizzy, his head spinning from the fast shift. Where were they going? He cleared his throat, trying to find his voice. "what are.." Sherlock coughed, hating that his voice was so quiet from the tubing. 

Jim shushed him, not answering the question, he just wanted to get Sherlock away from the drab hospital and hopefully get him healthy again, Jim had already taken care of the man who botched the job, so now he only had one focus.

Sherlock was nervous, not that he let it show, but still he was concerned with what Jim had planned.

Sherlock started feeling tired again as they walked down the dark hallway, his eyes blurring forcing themselves closed. Jim must've drugged him again when he was asleep.


End file.
